madndiefandomcom-20200213-history
Those Few Civil Soldiers (Campaign)
Those Few Civil Soldiers is a one-off campaign featuring the Noah, Merlin, Mason, Adal, and Micky Souls as soldiers fighting in the Livre Civil War on the side of the establishment. The group of soldiers finds themselves captured by Republic Forces at the beginning of the campaign, making their escape and trying to find their way back into the front lines. Characters Primary Souls * Noah Soul ** Alibi Acreneaux, Human Mime; Draftee Soldier * Merlin Soul ** Levi Nilram, Human Paladin; Volunteer Soldier * Mason Soul ** ???, Goblin Rogue; Criminal forced Soldier * Adal Soul ** Ludal Oakenshield, Mountain Dwarf Fighter; Volunteer Soldier * Micky Soul ** Slender, Tiefling Bard; Volunteer Soldier Secondary Souls * Socially Awkward Soul ** Socially Awkward Mayor, Human Mayor of Hatone Non-Player Characters This is a list of prominent NPCs throughout the course of this campaign. * Chad Thundercroc * The Four Horses of the Ogre History Prior to the Campaign The 67th Eastern Platoon was formed on March 23rd, 1216 ANK with Alibi, Levi, ???, Ludal, and Slender; as well as 27 other soldiers to fight for the establishment in the Livre Civil War, a war caused by an uprising of humans and orcs against the elvish population; which was a majority in the Eastern Isles. The platoon trained sparsely until their battle in Merethyl's Hill; in-which the platoon was dissolved following their victory, as the establishment needed better men to help on the front lines, elsewhere. The Platoon was reformed on February 11th, 1217 ANK as a special division of soldiers tasked with guarding the Darkmoor Sanctuary, with ten less people then they had before. Alibi, Levi, ???, Ludal, and Slender came together once more, until the sanctuary was ambushed on May 31st, 1217 ANK. This resulted in the Battle of Darkmoor, which lasted four days until the establishment was finally defeated by the rebels. The makeshift platoon of soldiers was captured on June 4th, 1217 ANK and were held in captivity until Republic Soldiers decided to transport the select five to Fort Claire on June 6th, 1217 ANK; leading to the campaign's opening on June 7th, 1217 ANK. Those Few Civil Soldiers Act 1 The five soldiers find themselves in cuffs and chains, surrounded by Republic Soldiers as they are being escorted through a tall field of wheat and grass in the warm summer sun. While Levi Nilram helped create a distraction, Alibi Acreneaux managed to take advantage of the diversion to dislocate her arm, sneak away from the group, and then create a persona using her disguise kit in-order to appear as a Commander of the Republic Army. However, this diversion cost Levi his tongue. Although Alibi failed to convince the soldiers to let the prisoners go free, she managed to turn the soldiers on each other by tricking them into thinking two of the soldiers was the mime in disguise, before making them think that a Dovahbear was near and scaring them off as the platoon escaped into the forest. Having escaped the clutches of the Republic Soldiers, the platoon retreated into the forest where they sought the refuge of an elven village; who prided themselves on having been able to avoid being involved with the war plaguing the Eastern Isles. After having angered them and their chief, Ludal helped facilitate an agreement. With a map of the surrounding islands and the territories, the platoon was able to set out northwest towards the front-lines. After walking through the forest, the platoon soon happened upon the group of Republic Soldiers that had imprisoned them, setting up camp and hiding from the Dovahbear they thought had existed. The platoon took advantage of this and initiated an ambush, wiping them out after a lengthy battle. From the remains, they obtained Domino's Pizza Coupons and a letter that dictated for the soldiers to capture specific people and attack specific sanctuaries as part of a greater plan to "end the war once and for all." From there, the platoon decides to press forward and do their best to get the information to their superiors and work together to thwart the plans of The Republic. They spent a few days travelling northwest, eventually reaching the poor village of Hatone. There, the soldiers found that the village's horses had gone missing. In an effort to raise morale and earn the reward of much needed supplies. The platoon followed ogre tracks towards the marshy wetlands, inhabited by crocodiles. Despite this, Ludal jumped into the bog in-order to swim towards the ogre's hideout; followed by ???. They were immediately attacked by a gang of crocodiles, including Chad Thundercroc. Several party members nearly died after the onslaught of crocodile attacks, only winning after having ??? electrocute them when Alibi disguised as a crocodile and convinced them to return to the bog; leaving only Chad Thundercroc, who was later killed and skinned. After swimming over to the ogre's cave, the party descended down the steps and after entering the ogre's study, found only the village's horses. Upon touching the horses, the platoon soon found that they were cursed when they combined and transformed into the ogre itself. After the Campaign Main Timeline The Livre Civil War was brought to a sudden halt following the invasion of the Demon King, forcing an end to the conflict as both sides of the war struggled to survive the unending apocalypse. Ultimately, The Republic of Livre perished and the establishment survived, although heavily weakened. Dark Sun Timeline The Livre Civil War persisted for hundreds of years, locking the Eastern Isle in a perpetual unending war that caused a major decrease in the elf population; forcing a majority of them into fortified sanctuaries to prevent their loss and ultimate extinction from the Eastern Isles. Trivia * This was a spontaneous campaign, the first act taking place over the course of a sleepover. Category:Fantasy Category:Campaigns